Avenir solitaire
by Owlmemaybe
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Kitty et Bartiméus ont survécu à l'attaque de Nouda. Ceux qui restent n'ont jamais la vie facile.


**Avenir solitaire**

** NdA : **Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Demain » en 1 heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

** Disclaimer :** L'univers de Bartiméus appartient à Jonathan Stroud.

Depuis des années qu'elle œuvrait pour renverser le gouvernement des magiciens, Kitty Jones se sentait quelque peu déboussolée par la mise en place du nouveau Conseil. Soudain, elle avait atteint son objectif et perdu le but qui la poussait à avancer.

Il faut bien avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à atteindre ce but en collaborant avec un des magiciens les plus connus et son démon. Non, djinn, pas démon. Après ce que Bartiméus avait fait, le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de respecter le fait qu'il déteste l'appellation démon.

Sa vie avait décidément pris une tournure étrange. Dans leur étrange trio, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y aurait deux morts. Et encore moins qu'elle serait celle qui survivrait. Même lorsque Nathaniel lui avait expliqué son plan pour vaincre Nouda, elle avait sincèrement crue que Bartiméus et lui pourraient sortir à temps grâce aux bottes de sept lieues. Sinon, elle aurait insisté davantage pour qu'ils prennent l'Amulette.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à assister aux débuts difficiles d'une nouvelle organisation du gouvernement, où les plébéiens et les magiciens étaient sensés collaborer. Être égaux.

En tant qu'ancienne figure de la Résistance et du fait de son rôle dans la libération des magiciens lors de l'attaque de Nouda et des autres démons, on lui avait rapidement proposé un poste. Elle avait accepté d'aider, mais refusé un poste définitif.

Premièrement, elle n'était pas encore remise de son séjour dans l'Autre Lieu – et vu ce que lui avait raconté Bartiméus à propos de Ptolémée, elle n'était pas sûre de s'en remettre un jour. Deuxièmement, elle n'était pas diplomate. Elle avait du mal à ne pas frapper les imbéciles qui siégeaient au Conseil – plébéiens ou magiciens.

Enfin, elle était perturbée par l'absence de Bartiméus et de Nathaniel. Pas seulement leurs morts, mais aussi l'absence de reconnaissance manifesté par les habitants de la capitale. Ils les avaient sauvés, en sacrifiant leurs vies ! Pourtant, les magiciens répugnaient à admettre qu'une telle collaboration ait pu avoir lieu – sans parler de la Porte de Ptolémée – et les plébéiens ne réalisaient pas vraiment à quel point la situation avait été grave.

Dans un sens, elle comprenait que de nombreux plébéiens avaient perdus des proches à cause de la guerre en Amérique et beaucoup de magiciens étaient morts pendant le coup d'état des démons.

Mais il était étrange que la mort de Nathaniel soit ainsi dépourvue de sens. La seule évocation avait été de faire une statue à son effigie, avec le Sceptre de Gladstone. Aucune mention de Bartiméus.

Au final, pourquoi s'était-elle battue ? Quel sens avait sa vie désormais ? Avait-elle seulement eu un sens un jour ? Elle avait blessé, tué des gens pendant la Résistance puis découvert que ce mouvement idéaliste n'était en fait qu'une supercherie.

Non, elle ne voulait plus assister ce gouvernement qu'elle avait tant espéré. Elle n'était ni une plébéienne, ni une magicienne. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce nouveau système, et aucun confident ou companion.

L'enterrement de Nathaniel avait été le plus triste et impersonnel qu'elle ait jamais vu. Aucune famille, aucun ami – à part elle et Mlle Piper. Plus de larmes de crocodiles que de pleurs sincères. A cet instant, elle avait enfin compris la solitude dans laquelle les magiciens étaient forcés de vivre en échange du pouvoir. Elle doutait que Nathaniel aurait choisi cette vie.

Mais comme lui avait dit Bartiméus, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

En sortant de l'enterrement, elle décida qu'elle profiterait de son énergie partiellement retrouvée pour voyager – en Egypte d'abord, sur les traces de Ptolémée. Puis dans les autres pays où Bartiméus le djinn avait vécu au fil des siècles.

Bartiméus.

Soudain, Kitty fut prise d'un fol espoir. Puisque les Djinns tuaient leurs magiciens pour rejoindre l'Autre Lieu, était-il possible que Bartiméus ait survécu à la mort de Nathaniel ?

Elle se précipita – ou plutôt se traina, à cause de sa vieillesse prématurée – dans la salle qu'elle avait utilisée pour franchir la Porte de Ptolémée. Avant de perdre son courage, elle prononça la formule d'invocation. Les cercles étaient écorchés de partout, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance : soit Bartiméus arrivait, soit il était mort. Dans les deux cas, elle ne risquait rien.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis, dans une volute de fumée, un jeune garçon égyptien avec une cicatrice au menton apparu dans le cercle d'en face.

– Salut, Kitty. Lança Bartiméus avec un sourire triste.

Kitty poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Elle ne savait pas ce que demain lui réservait, mais au moins elle ne serait pas forcée d'affronter l'avenir toute seule.

**Image credit: ** clubs/bartimaeus-trilogy/images/37950571/title/kitty-jones-ptolemys-gate-fanart


End file.
